


don't forget to clear your browser history

by RecordRewind



Series: The Many Drawbacks of Dating a God [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Massage, Steve does his research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm thinking of something we should try," the message, that Steve receives during an Avengers meeting of course, says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't forget to clear your browser history

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the strictly not chronological order of this series' installments. I was working on a wip attempting to tell the beginning of the relationship. And then, plotless porn happened.  
> The way this fits with other MCU movies after Thor: The Dark World is also a work in progress. Sam is officially an Avenger by now, though. By the time of this story, Sam and Natasha are the only ones who know about Loki.

Steve glances away from the oversized holo screen and sees Loki frowning at him from the other side of the table, right behind Sam and Bruce. The god, now donning civilian clothes, looks at him reproachfully. Steve blinks, and Loki disappears. Thankfully.

The man shifts uneasily on his seat. An illusion. In the middle of an Avengers meeting, at the Tower. This is what Steve means when he says Loki has no sense of boundaries. Steve looks around in what he hopes it's an inconspicuous way, to check if anybody noticed anything. The others seem to be engrossed in Tony's explanation. The man is busy showing them the pattern of a series of inter dimensional breeches, and exposing the theory behind the relevation system he set up to intercept them. 

And Loki is standing beside him, with everybody looking right at him.

An illusion just for his own eyes, Steve guesses from the general lack of a commotion, and relaxes a fraction.

Loki starts to move his lips, without emitting a sound. Steve concentrates. This wouldn't be the weirdest way Loki has informed him, or the others, of some kind of impending danger. And what he's saying now is...

_Answer. Your damn. Phone._

Oh.

Steve fumbles to fish the Starkphone out of his pocket. Tony has given one to each of them, and while Steve appreciates their usefulness he is still getting the hang of them. Loki, on the other hand, has eventually come to admit his interest for all the the aspects of Earth's technology, or Midgard's magic, that have developped in vastly different ways from Asgard's, and he is actually fascinated by advancement in communications means. Like instant messaging, and picture boards.

There are thirteen unread messages. The latest one reads _I wouldn't have to do this if you checked this device once in a while._

Steve sighs, and scrolls down to read the others.

He realizes Sam is staring at him across the table, and becomes aware that his jaw is hanging open. And that he is probably a little flushed. He tries to regain his composure, covering the small screen with his hand. Sam raises a “what the hell?” eyebrow, and Steve gives him the curt head shake that has become code for “Loki business”. Sam rolls his eyes. He's trying not to laugh though.

“Captain?” Steve startles at Banner's soft voice calling him. “I was just saying we should hear your opinion about it.”

Steve looks around to see all the eyes in the room looking expectantly at him.

“...yes? Yes, sure. I think, uh...” He looks at the monitor to see it now shows a completely different map from before. “I...”

“He wasn't paying attention.” Tony looks insulted. “Jarvis put actual effort in this presentation, and you don't even pay attention. I'm shocked, Captain, shocked and hurt.”

“I didn't mean...”

“Took _me_ all of ten minutes to come up with the core design of this equipment, and...”

Steve suppresses a heavy sigh, as everybody around the table starts to groan.

-

**_L.: I'm thinking of something we should try..._**  


-

Steve replies to the messages a while later, after the meeting is over with a simple _We should talk about it_ which is all his brain can articulate after twenty minutes of research on the phone browser. Bless the internet.

When he opens his apartment's door that evening he's not surprised to see the elegant coat on the hanger. A pair of equally expensive looking shoes are placed under it, sockets rolled up into balls and pushed inside. Loki likes to walk around barefoot when he feels comfortable. It's something Steve has learnt recently.

The man places the shield down against the wall, and gets rid of his jacket, dropping it on a chair. He walks to the bedroom and stops near the door, to cast a glance at the god laying on his bed in white shirt and trousers, eyes closed, hands neatly folded on his stomach. He is wearing earpieces, listening to something from his mp3 player. Steve smiles. He walks to the bed and sits down, kicking off his shoes as well.

“Good evening, Captain. What took you so long?” Loki says, without opening his eyes. He taps on the player, and pulls the earpieces off, then he folds his hands under his head.

First things first. “I'd rather you not try and attract my attention that way. It was... just please don't do that.”

“I was growing impatient.” Loki doesn't rather pout. “You didn't provide a satisfying reaction. I also hope you don't plan to only talk tonight.”

“Yeah. About that.” Steve laughs softly, nervously. “That was a little unexpected...”

Loki opens his eyes, fixes his gaze on Steve's, and the man finds it suddenly hard to swallow.

“Was it? To tell the truth I have been toying with the idea of doing this for a while. The last time we fucked I couldn't stop thinking about it. _Wouldn't_ stop thinking about it.” The corner of his mouth turns up, his tone dropping to a purr, even as he stays perfectly still. “When you took me in your hand and drove me dry. It was impossible not to wonder how your hand would feel. Your big, strong hand... buried whole, deep, inside my body.”

Swallowing was hard before. Now it is impossible.

“Have you been wondering about that as well, after my messages? About how my body would feel, clenched around you _that_ way?”

Steve has.

“Maybe we should find out, shouldn't we, Captain?”

The man opens his mouth to reply, finds his throat dry. Silently curses Loki's ability to put him in that state with seemingly no effort at all, and nods.

“I would like to try it, if you want.” He says. Loki grins. Steve doesn't know what else to say, so he takes Loki's hand and bring it to hip lips, kisses his knuckles, then his palm.

-

**_L.: I could lick your fingers, take them as deep as I can, as I do with your cock_**

**_L.: and then I could take your hand, place it between my legs._**

**_L.: Make you push in_**  


-

“How do you want to do it?

“I don't know. You tell me, Steve.”

That makes Steve pause and stare at him. Loki returns the slightly puzzled look with an innocent one.

“I trust you have some idea of how this works.”

“Of course I do.”

Loki sits up, reaching to place his hands on Steve's neck, pulling him closer so he can kiss him, slow, tantalizing. He pulls back after a few moments.

“Then tell me what to do.” he says softly, and presses their mouths together again.

Steve doesn't let his surprise stop him from kissing him back good, reaching to wrap his arms around Loki and pull him close till their chests are pressed together, the layer of clothes suddenly bothersome. But he _is_ taken aback, a little. Because when it comes to sex Loki loves to order Steve around. He directs him like a commander on the battlefield, and Steve finds himself even too eager to obey.

Yet, Loki's sudden pliancy to his leading also makes something inside him stir, and surge to meet the challenge. And he _did_ his research, after all.

“I think I want to loosen you up, first,” Steve says when they have to break the kiss for air. “Not like _that_ ,” he adds, seeing Loki's amused expression. “I mean, eventually like that. But first...”

Steve reaches inside the nightstand drawer, rummaging till he finds the bottle he's looking for. He grins at Loki, pleased.

“Strip and lay down on your stomach. I want to give you a massage.” 

-

**_L.: I'm trying to picture how you would go down on me. Hard, rough, unrelenting? Or slow and maddening?_**

  
**_L.: Why can't I make up my mind, about what I would like more? Maybe you'll surprise me, once again._  
**   


-

Steve sits on the small of Loki's back, as he works his hands, coated in oil, all over the god's body. Loki makes some remarks about how he's “definitely taking the long way around,” but eventually he stops with the snarky comments and starts to give in to the soothing motions, only letting out the occasional groan when Steve finds some knot.

Steve kneads the tension away from his shoulders, then he runs his hands up and down the sides of his spine, rubs hard and good, taking his time, until he feels the muscles relax. Then he rubs his neck, and tells Loki to rest his forehead on his folded arms, as he draws small circles with his fingers all over Loki's scalp, slow. That wins him more than one satisfied moan.

“Where have you learnt this?” Loki mumbles, his voice a little drowsy. Steve feels kind of proud.

“You can thank the SHIELD's physiotherapist.” And Nat, but that might be better left unsaid.

“Mmmh...”

Steve leans down and lets his bare chest rub against Loki's uncharacteristically warm back. When Loki turns his face to the side Steve presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He rolls off him, laying onto his side with his elbow propped and his head resting on his hand. With his free hand he strokes Loki down his spine, like he was a big cat, then lets it rest on the curve of his ass. He rubs it over gently.

“Have you done this before?” he asks.

“Yes. Never on the receiving end, though. This is a first for me.” Loki's eyes are still a little glazed by the massage, and his voice sounds content. Then he raises his head a little, to get a better look. “You are blushing.”

Steve doesn't comment on that. “How does it feel?”

“I believe the word is 'intense.' I think... you will like that” Loki smiles, almost fondly. “You'll tell me how it feels for you, after.”

Steve frowns. “It's not only about me. If it's not enjoyable for you...” That earns him a snort.

“Steve, I have been _dreaming_ about this. For weeks. I want you to give it to me.” Loki pushes back against Steve's hand, encouraging him to resume his caresses, and stares at him. “I want your hand up my ass. I want to feel you _that_ close. I believe I will enjoy that greatly. I don't know how I can be clearer.”

The pictures Steve has looked at in the afternoon, crowds into his mind, and go straight from his brain to his cock and back again. He kisses Loki, hard, kisses his mouth, his shoulder, his ear, as he snakes his fingers between his buttocks. Then he pulls back, both his mouth and fingers, and Loki actually glares at him.

“Just listen to this. I need you to talk to me, ok? I need you to tell me if it hurts, if I'm going too fast, if there's anything you need me to do, or stop doing. Ok? Can you do that for me?” Steve speaks carefully, never letting Loki's gaze drop. The god sighs again.

“I will, and I won't complain if you go too slow. We are doing this your way, I told you. Just remember...” he leans to bite Steve right over his collarbone, a quick sting. “I won't break.”

“I don't think you will break. I just think attempting to break anybody isn't part of the fun here.”

“That you do...” Loki sounds amused. “We should work on that too, one day.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “So tell me... what position are you more comfortable in?”

“Not on my back.” Loki replies after a beat.

“Ok.” Steve moves to a sitting position. “Push up,” he orders softly, guiding Loki onto his knees and elbows. Loki parts his legs so to expose himself. Steve reaches for the dispenser he placed on the bed earlier. He gathers enough lube it drips down his hand, and starts slicking up Loki's crack. Every time his fingers slide over his hole he can feel the muscles tighten and loosen up, and when he starts to circle around it with two fingers Loki relaxes and pushes back, trying to take them in.

“What were you saying, about taking it slow...?” Steve asks with a small chuckle.

“I'm not complaining, Captain. I'm just offering physical hints. I thought you said communication is important.”

“I see, and I stand corrected,” Steve grins. He lets his fingers be sucked in, then he begins to pump them in and out, getting a feel of his skin, watching in fascination how eager Loki's body looks to have him. He shifts so that he is leaning on a knee, the other foot planted firmly on the floor, as he works another finger in.

Loki's body is rocking gently, seconding the movement of his hand. His head hangs between his arms. Steve reaches to brush his hair off his sweaty brow, so he can see his face. Loki's lips are tightened in a smirk, his eyes closed.

“You ok?”

“Yes... I just...” Loki groans in frustration. “I need more. You're a damn tease...”

“I don't think anybody has ever called me that.”

“Just do something.”

“Getting there...”

More lube is poured over Steve's hand and Loki's ass, until it leaks down Loki's legs, down his hard cock. Steve strokes it, rubs it with a slow twisting motion, instinctively rotating a little the fingers buried inside Loki, and that makes him hiss, and buck his hips a little. 

“Yesss... like this... come on,” he says hoarsely.

“Here... you're so good, Loki, so good...”

The praise makes the god laugh, breathlessly, and open up more.

Gradually, Steve pushes his fingers deeper with each movement, and adds a fourth finger. He feels Loki clench on him, and waits, until he feels him relax again and hears him urging to go on. He presses with his fingers, inside and around, feeling the muscles until they give in to him. He rubs soothingly up Loki's legs and down his back. His hand comes to rest on Loki's belly, and it hits him, hard. 

His whole fist is going to fit inside Loki, filling him up like his cock never has, like no one has ever filled Loki before. It makes him feel almost dizzy, and he has to stifle a moan inside his throat. This is unbelievable.

Of course Loki feels it, feels him stiffening, feels his breath catch up. He arches his back, tilts his head back and to the side. He looks at Steve, and his eyes are wild and his teeth bared in a smile.

“Come on... Steve, give it to me, I need it, I need you, I _want you_...!”

And Steve pulls back and pushes in, thumb folded against the other fingers. Skin slides against skin, it stretches around the thicker of Steve's hand, and Steve utters soft encouragement that's for himself almost as much as it us for Loki, because he can feel him in a way he never has before, and it's undoing him. He twists his hand around, spreading what by now feels like the whole bottle of lube, and just like that, his whole hand goes in and Loki's anus closes tight around his wrist.

Steve takes a long breath. He leans in, placing his left hand on the mattress, his eyes searching for Loki's. Loki is pressing his face hard against the mattress, his fist balling up on the sheet, then letting it go. His chest raises and falls.

“Loki...” Steve's voice is strained as he calls for him.

“It's...” the god's voice breaks. He sounds like he would cry and laugh at the same time. “Can you feel it...? So close... that's what I meant... I...”

With all the care in the world, Steve wraps his arm around Loki's waist, supporting him, so he's not straining his knees and arms.

He can see why Loki won't look at him. The vulnerability into his voice alone is enough to make Steve's heart twist. To allow for such a loss of control...

“It's ok. It's ok. I got you. I'm not letting you go. Loki...”

“I know. It's...” again, the sob mixed to the laugh. “It's so good...”

-

**_L.: I want you to fuck me on your fist._ **

-

“You can move now... you should... you should really move...”

-

**_L.: …_**  


_**L.: I know I will get more than I'm gambling for. It's always like this, with you.**_

-

Tiny movements, at first. Steve listens closely, tuning to every gasp and to every moan, to the small spasms that makes him still and wait, and to the yielding that draws him in. He loses perception of the time, of the place. Loki reaches blindly to press a hand over Steve's supporting one, slides it up along his arm to touch his face, keeps it there and Steve kisses it, time and time again, whispering sweet words Loki would never let him get away with in another moment.

It comes the moment he feels Loki shake harder, his body clenching where they are joined. Loki utters incoherently through the extended orgasm, spilling his seed on the sheets, until his whole body goes limp and heavy into Steve's arms, quaking with heavy breathes. “I think I'm done...” he mumbles. Steve kisses his hair. 

Loki makes a harsh sound, half relief and half disappointment, as Steve works his hand out and then lets him down gently, making his body roll so he is laying away from the mess on the sheets. One of Loki's arm falls to the side of his head. The other hand holds onto Steve's shoulder, like he couldn't bear to let him go. He looks up, eyes unfocused. A few tears have escaped, leaving now dried trails on his cheeks.

Steve grabs the towel, grateful he had the foresight to place one on the headboard before they started. He couldn't bear to lose physical contact with Loki, right now. He cleans him first, then himself, thoroughly, then he gathers Loki into his arms. He strokes his back and run his fingers through his hair.

As they shift, Steve's erection presses against Loki's side, and the god, whose eyes have started to close, looks up at him.

“You need...”

“Don't worry about that. I can wait. Supersoldier stamina, remember?” 

“Could never forget about that...” Loki's hands rest on Steve's neck, his thumbs stroke his jawline gently. “Just give me a moment.”

Steve kisses him, then lets his lips brush against Loki's.

“Not going anywhere.”

-

****

_**L.: (by the way, I suspect you might want to google it up, Steven.)**_

-  
-  
-  
-

(meanwhile, elsewhere)

[Sir?]

“Yes, Jarvis?”

[Sir, I believe there are ethical objections against checking your team mates personal devices from remote]

“I would call those 'ethical recommendations against', and I'm not actually reading any private messages. Just having a look at the browsing history. You could consider those phones company hardware, anyway...”

Scroll...

“And I'm curious about what the hell was distracting Rogers so much today...”

Scroll, scroll... stop.

“Oh.”


End file.
